Una Chica Peligrosa
by Naruichi-SS
Summary: Tras el reencuentro entre Natsu y Lucy la joven aún guarda un cierto resentimiento contra Natsu por dejarla atrás hace 1 año… pero además de eso ciertos sentimientos ocultos en ella comienzan a despertar… por culpa de una chica y… del mismo Natsu". One Shot, Natsu X Lucy


**Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Hiro Mashima… ¡Gracias por crear a tan grandiosos personajes!**

 **Esta historia… bueno jajaja, han pasado meses sin escribir algo tan largo y tan "Meloso" como esto, decidí publicarlo porque una amiga mía lo leyó y le gusto.**

 **Para serles sinceros, esto fue escrito por el simple hecho de que estaba en un mal momento con dicha amiga, y siempre he sido de las persona que cree que escribir y sacar tu imaginación a relucir ayudan a liberar el estrés y la tristeza del corazón… y este es el resultado.**

 **Espero sean pacientes conmigo, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo sin escribir algo, así que si encuentran fallas ortográficas, o que repito mucho los nombres, es por la falta de práctica.**

 **Quizás haga otro One Shot de Fairy Tail que tengo pensado (NALU obviamente) pero eso se verá a futuro, si mi trabajo me lo permite.**

 **En fin sin más aquí les dejo este pequeño One shot de Natsu y Lucy.**

 **Inspiración para el Fic**

 **La canción "Eres" de Café Tacuba**

 **La canción "Believe in My Self" opening 21 de Fairy Tail**

"Una Chica Peligrosa"

Tras el reencuentro entre Natsu y Lucy la joven aún guarda un cierto resentimiento contra Natsu por dejarla atrás hace 1 año… pero además de eso ciertos sentimientos ocultos en ella comienzan a despertar… por culpa de una chica y… del mismo Natsu".

"Que hambre tengo" Natsu Dragneel se toma el estómago mientras camina con pocas ganas, tras él, Lucy Heartfilia la joven maga de Espíritus Estelares lo mira con un cierto aire de nostalgia, pero también, con un poco de tristeza.

"¿Porque no comes un poco de mi pescado?" Happy toma uno de su pañuelo y se lo extiende a Natsu, el cual no lo acepta ya que esta crudo.

"Estos dos no han cambiado nada…" piensa Lucy al ver como discuten por la comida, y aunque en cierta forma está feliz al ver de nuevo a las dos personas más importantes para ella con vida, cierto enojo y tristeza siguen viviendo en su corazón, y eso se debe a que Natsu la dejo hace 1 año para entrenar y hacerse más fuerte para poder enfrentar a Zeref, E.N.D y Acnologia el asesino de Igneel, tras mirarlos de nuevo la joven continua sus pensamientos.

"Es curioso, cuando lo vi hace unos días por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi corazón no lo asimilaba, era el… y aunque este enojada y triste porque me dejo un año sola… no puedo dejar de sentirme feliz de que este aquí conmigo… tratando de reunir a todos nuestros amigos…".

"Oye Lucy, mira estamos llegando a un pueblo" menciona Natsu apuntando hacia adelante, Lucy sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del chico y mirando hacia donde apunta, la joven comenta.

"Bueno, hemos caminado por tres horas desde nuestro último descanso… además de que está empezando a ponerse el sol y tengo un poco de hambre… ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí esta noche?".

Entonces Lucy piensa para sí "Aunque que es raro… no recuerdo que hubiera un pueblo aquí".

"Por supuesto Lucy… ya quiero llegar y comer un buen estofado de carne" dice Natsu mientras olfatea el aire "Desde aquí puedo oler un poco y el aroma es genial".

El joven le sonríe a Lucy y la chica le devuelve la sonrisa por un momento, pero casi instantáneamente su expresión vuelve a ser normal y eso Natsu lo nota de inmediato.

"Oye Lu…" pero cuando esta por decir el nombre de la chica, Natsu es interrumpido por Happy el cual le da un golpe con un pescado en la cara.

"OYE NATSU YO NO QUIERO ESTOFADO DE CARNE YO QUIERO MAS PESCADO".

Natsu se frota la mejilla donde lo golpeo Happy y rápidamente contesta.

"HAPPY HE COMIDO DEMASIADO PESCADO DURANTE TODO EL AÑO QUE ESTUVIMOS LEJOS DE LUCY… AHORA QUIERO COMER UN POCO DE ESTOFADO".

"Natsu eres un egoísta" le contesta Happy.

"¿Qué dijiste Happy?".

Y ambos se enfrascan en una discusión mientras Lucy sigue caminando tras ellos y piensa.

"¿Qué habrá querido decirme Natsu?".

Entonces la joven escucha este pequeño dialogo.

"Estoy seguro que si Lucy hubiera ido con nosotros ella no hubiera dejado que comiéramos pescado cada día durante ese año".

Natsu sigue vociferando pero entonces al ver a Happy serio se detiene y voltea a ver a la rubia. Al mirarla Natsu mira en sus ojos tristeza y piensa.

"Oh rayos… creo que no debí decir eso ultimo".

"Este Lucy…" Natsu intenta decirle algo a Lucy pero la chica lo elude hablando rápidamente.

"Venga, ya casi llegamos al pueblo hay que ir más rápido".

Y la joven acelera el paso con la mirada baja y pasa a su amigo sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

"¿Qué le sucede a Lucy?" pregunta Happy a Natsu mientras ambos la miran alejarse.

"No lo sé…" el chico contesta con bastante seriedad, "Pero tengo la sensación de que se ha molestado mucho por lo último que dije…".

"¿Estará enojada porque la dejamos un año?" pregunta el gato de color azul.

El joven no contesta y comienza a caminar yendo tras Lucy.

"¿Natsu?" Happy se extraña ante la actitud de su amigo, el cual contesta.

"Vamos tenemos que alcanzarla".

El Gato asiente y comienza a volar tras Natsu, al mismo tiempo Lucy piensa.

"Es un tonto… no comprende del todo como me siento…" y una pequeña lagrima rueda por sus ojos la cual cae al suelo sin que Natsu se dé cuenta.

Tras cinco minutos de una caminata silenciosa, (Natsu tenía miedo de hablar con Lucy en esos momentos y la joven no tenía ganas de hablar con él), logran llegar a la entrada del pueblo.

"Arianca…" dice Lucy al ver el nombre del pueblo al que han llegado y piensa.

"creo que este pueblo jamás lo vi escrito o señalado en un mapa checare esto más tarde".

Natsu observa a Lucy en silencio.

"¡Realmente huele muy rico!" dice Happy al oler el estofado que Natsu olio más atrás, la joven utiliza su olfato y logra oler levemente la comida y dice.

"Si… vamos creo que viene de esa posada" la joven camina hacia una linda posada que se encuentra en la entrada del pueblo mientras que Natsu se queda quieto mirándola.

"No sé qué…" pero es interrumpido por la voz de una mujer.

"¡NATSU! ¡Ven!" la chica le hace señas con la mano "¿No dijiste que tenías hambre? ¡Vamos!".

Lucy camina junto con Happy y el mata dragones termina su pensamiento.

"La verdad… no sé qué hacer, cambia de humor demasiado rápido" para luego caminar en la misma dirección que sus amigos.

Tras entrar a la posada Natsu alza sus manos.

"AAAAAA que bien huele aquí" y colocándolas en su nuca se dirige al mostrador junto con Lucy, la cual piensa.

"Creo que me he portado un poco mal con Natsu… creo debo de disculparme".

El chico toca el timbre y en ese instante la joven le habla.

"Natsu…" el joven voltea a verla.

"¿Qué sucede Lucy?" pregunta Natsu mirándola con cierta curiosidad, eso causa en la rubia una sensación cálida y a la vez un leve sentimiento de vergüenza.

"esto… quería decirte que me…".

"Buenas tardes" dice una jovencita apareciendo detrás del mostrador por una puerta.

"ooo buenas tardes" dice Natsu volteando a ver la joven, en el momento que voltea Natsu se sonroja, Happy y Lucy notan eso y la joven maga empieza a sentir una gran molestia al ver eso.

"Bueno… aquí estoy intentando disculparme con él y me ignora por completo cuando le estoy hablando y además… ¡Tiene el descaro de sonrojarse al mirar otra mujer!".

La chica que está atendiendo al trio es una joven de cabello negro que le llega hasta el cuello, tiene unos ojos de color café claros va pintada con un labial de color rosa y llega un pequeño pendiente plateado con una gema roja incrustada en el además de que tiene un busto bastante grande del mismo tamaño que el de Lucy.

"¿Qué se les ofrece?" pregunta la chica con una gran sonrisa que hace que Natsu se comienza a sentir demasiado nervioso.

"Esto… eee…" dice el joven entre balbuceos.

"¿Natsu que te sucede?" pregunta Happy, pero el chico no contesta esta como ido, viendo a la muchacha la cual le sonríe.

"Queremos un par de habitaciones" dice Lucy con bastante molestia en la voz, pero a la chica del mostrador parece no importarle.

"claro que si" contesta la chica con una gran sonrisa y Natsu siente que el corazón le late con mucha fuerza, al mismo tiempo la rubia se sigue molestando cada vez más y más, la joven entonces se gira y toma una llave para luego decirles a los viajeros.

"Bueno en estos momentos tengo disponible solo una habitación para dos personas".

La joven sonríe y a Natsu le causa una extraña sensación en el estómago, Lucy, la cual sigue observando al mata dragones llega a su límite cuando escucha a Natsu murmurar.

"huele muy bien…".

Es tan bajo el murmullo que solo Lucy por la cercanía lo escucha, y dice.

"La tomamos…" la chica toma la llave del mostrador y tomando a Natsu por el brazo dice.

"Vamos N…A…T…S…U"

El chico al momento de escuchar la voz amenazante de Lucy reacciona.

"¿Eh? Si… vamos".

Es casi arrastrado por su amiga, Happy solo mira la escena en silencio siguiéndolos y entonces observa que su compañero está mirando a la chica del mostrador la cual le lanza una sonrisa a Natsu haciendo que se sonroje de nuevo y Lucy discretamente observa a Natsu y su furia aumenta aún más.

"Je… que chico tan lindo… así que se llama Natsu" dice la joven del mostrador mientras entra a una puerta que parece la cocina sonriendo de una manera un poco tétrica.

"Bueno aquí es" dice Lucy soltando a Natsu del brazo bruscamente e introduciendo la llave en el pomo de la puerta la abre violentamente, Natsu el cual ya se recobró por completo de "Su extraño comportamiento" mira a su amiga en silencio y con mucho nerviosismo Happy solo menea la cabeza y entra primero.

"Siento que en cuanto entre me meteré en problemas…" piensa Natsu y dando un pequeño suspiro entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de él, entonces comienza a colocar sus cosas en el piso cuando escucha una voz llamándolo.

"Natsu…" el chico sabe que Lucy está molesta, la forma en que abrió la puerta, la forma en que lo llevo hasta la entrada al cuarto y por sobre todo, por el tono de voz.

"Dime Lucy…" Natsu se encuentra muy nervioso y no sabe qué hacer más que mirar de frente a su amiga y en cuanto la mira la chica le dice al gato azul.

"Happy… podrías salir un momento…" la joven se lo pide con una voz amable, pero a la vez algo tétrica.

"Pero Lucy… quiero tomar un ba…" pero es interrumpido por la chica.

"Sal… ahora" dice con una sonrisa la joven y Happy al verla piensa.

"Me recuerda a Mirajane cuando se molesta… será mejor que salga" y luego dice "Si… saldré a ver un poco más la posada" y el gato se dirige a la puerta activando sus alas y girando el pomo abre la puerta y sale cerrándola, Natsu piensa.

"Estoy en graves… muy graves problemas…".

"¿Natsu que paso allá abajo?".

"¿De qué hablas?".

"Sabes muy bien de que hablo Natsu" la chica cruza sus brazos y su voz comienza a elevarse.

"Esto… ¿Hablas de lo de la chica del mostrador?".

"Si… de eso hablo…" contesta la joven.

Natsu se queda serio y es que ni siquiera él sabe qué demonios paso abajo… solo recuerda que Lucy iba a decirle algo y entonces al ver a la chica sintió una sensación extraña.

"No se Lucy… la verdad no entiendo que paso".

"Explícate Natsu" la joven sigue alzando la voz y Natsu comienza a ponerse más nervioso.

"Mira Lucy, cuando estábamos en el mostrador estaba todo normal, y cuando la vi… te juro no sé qué me paso, sentí algo raro en mi estómago y en mi pecho, además su aroma me ataranto un poco y…".

"¿Estas diciendo que la chica tiene algo que te hizo sentir raro?" pregunta Lucy con sentimientos de enojo y tristeza.

"Bueno… si pero…" Natsu es interrumpido por la chica.

"¿Acaso es que te gustó?".

El chico es tomado desprevenido por esa pregunta.

"No Lucy, te aseguro que no es eso…".

"¿No dices que sentiste algo extraño en el estómago cuando la miraste?" la joven eleva aún más la voz haciendo que Natsu se sienta mal por la desconfianza de Lucy.

"Si, pero… estoy seguro que no es eso… créeme".

"Natsu… yo…" Lucy en ese momento titubea, y en sus pensamientos pasa esto fugazmente.

"¿Por qué me molesta esto? Si a Natsu le gusta una chica… ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? No es que yo…" entonces sale del pensamiento rápidamente y mira a su amigo fijamente, el joven está esperando el resto de lo que le iba a decir Lucy.

"Natsu… yo… no sé si creerte" al mismo tiempo Lucy piensa de nuevo "¿Por qué me molesta esto?".

"Lucy…" Natsu agacha la cabeza y al verlo así la joven siente una punzada en su pecho pero debe seguir, ya no puede seguir reprimiendo lo que siente, este evento ha sido el catalizador que necesitaba para sacar gran parte de su resentimiento con Natsu.

"Como puedo confiar en ti cuando te fuiste hace un año… cuando perdí a Acuario, me sentía más sola que nunca… yo te necesitaba Natsu".

Natsu en ese momento alza la mirada y mira fijamente a su amiga.

"Lucy… yo es que tenia que hacerlo…".

"¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?" pregunta la joven y añade "¿Acaso pensaste que te estorbaría en tu entrenamiento?".

"Yo… esto, no puedo decírtelo…" Natsu se voltea levemente ocultado su rostro para molestia de la joven.

"¿Por qué Natsu? Dime ¿Por qué no puedes decirme la razón?".

El joven sigue en silencio y Lucy sigue hablando.

"¿Por qué no te despediste de mí en persona? ¿Por qué una carta? ¿Por qué Natsu?".

"No puedo decírtelo Lucy… discúlpame" el joven le da la espalda a Lucy, la cual siente una punzada más fuerte en su corazón al ver esa acción.

"¿Ya no quieres hablar conmigo no es así? ¿Quieres ir a ver a esa chica? ¿Por eso me estás dando la…".

Natsu aprieta los puños tan fuerte que Lucy observa como un poco de sangre sale de sus manos.

"Lucy… no confías en mí, aun después de que te he prometido reunir a todos, sigues dudando de mi… y sabes no te culpo…".

Entonces Natsu voltea levemente su cara y le dice a Lucy.

"Pero aun así te lo digo de nuevo… voy a traer a todos de vuelta… y esa chica, estoy seguro que no me gusta…".

La joven se queda en silencio mirando la cara de Natsu la cual está llena de remordimiento, ella ve eso en su rostro y al mismo tiempo, ella se siente mal por toda esta discusión entonces lo ve caminar hacia la puerta.

"Natsu… espera" la joven intenta detenerlo y finalmente pregunta.

"¿Estas molesto conmigo?".

El joven se queda en silencio un momento y colocando una mano el pomo, abre la puerta y le dice a Lucy.

"saldré a buscar a Happy, ya está oscureciendo y tengo un poco de hambre…".

"¡Natsu!".

Lucy le grita a Natsu el cual sale por la puerta cerrándola despacio.

"Eres una tonta Lucy…" dice Lucy mientras se vuelve a sentar en la cama y un par de lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

"ERES UNA TONTA LUCY" piensa de nuevo la joven.

Al salir de la habitación Natsu mira su mano derecha la cual tiene un poco de sangre por lo fuerte que se apretó los puños.

"En cierta forma sabía que esto pasaría… Gildartz me lo advirtió cuando hable con el sobre Lucy… pero aun así esto ha sido doloroso".

El joven suspira y comienza a caminar bajando las escaleras al primer piso.

"Lucy… me gustaría decirte el porque me fui sin ti pero…" en ese momento el chico mira al frente y ve a la joven del mostrador de nuevo, y su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente de nuevo.

"Oh no… otra vez no, pensaba que podría evitarla mientras salía a buscar a Happy…".

La joven siente la mirada de Natsu y entonces voltea a verlo y le da una gran sonrisa que hace que el mata dragones se sonroje tanto que hasta el mismo lo siente.

"Hola Natsu" dice la joven mientras se acerca a él.

"Co…co…como sa…bes mi nombre" dice entre tartamudeos el joven.

"Jejeje… esa chica dijo tu nombre cuando te jalaba hacia la habitación".

"A Lucy" dice Natsu sin tartamudear y con algo de desánimo en su voz la joven sonríe al ver eso, pero Natsu no nota eso porque agacho la mirada.

"¿Tuvieron una pelea?".

"Si… algo así." Dice el joven mientras suspira, pero luego vuelve a mirar a la chica y su corazón se vuelve a acelerar.

"¿Co…cómo te llamas?" pregunta Natsu.

"Arusa…" dice la joven con una gran sonrisa.

"Arusa…" repite Natsu el nombre para no olvidarlo, tras eso hay un silencio algo incómodo y Natsu logrando controlar esa sensación que lo invade dice.

"voy a buscar a mi amigo…".

El chico termina de bajar las escaleras y camina en dirección del comedor pero es detenido del brazo por Arusa.

"¿Eh?" Natsu se pone rojísimo al simple contacto con la chica en cuestión.

"¿Por qué no mejor vienes conmigo?" dice la chica.

"Este… yo…".

"Ven, vamos".

La chica entonces jala a Natsu hacia afuera, el joven es incapaz de negarse por el sentimiento que recorre todo su cuerpo pero aun así alcanza a pensar.

"Lucy se va a enojar más debo de…" pero la chica le sonríe y el joven comienza a perderse en sus pensamientos.

"Lu…cy".

Y ambos desaparecen caminando por las calles oscuras.

"¿Na…tsu?".

Lucy alza la cabeza y voltea hacia la puerta y ve que no hay nadie allí.

"pensé que él estaba allí" se dice a sí misma la joven para luego agacharla de nuevo "era obvio que no iba a estar allí, debe estar muy molesto conmigo por todo lo que dije…".

"Aunque no lo creas Natsu jamás se enojaría contigo Lucy".

La chica se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de Happy el cual estaba abriendo la puerta del baño

"¡Has estado allí todo el tiempo! ¿Cómo demonios entraste al baño sin que nos diéramos cuenta?" dice la joven con horror.

"Aye, use la ventana que da hacia la calle" contesta el gato alzando la mano mientras Lucy suspira y de nuevo entra en depresión.

"¿Qué sucede Lucy? ¿Sigues enojada con Natsu?" el gato se coloca frente a ella.

"No… estoy enojada conmigo misma" la joven suelta unas lágrimas y el gato pregunta otra cosa.

"¿Por qué estas enojada contigo misma?".

"Porque… ¡no lo sé!" la joven alza la mirada mirando al gato "no sé si estoy enojada porque Natsu me dejo hace 1 año, o porque no es honesto conmigo o porque…" entonces esto último lo piensa "¡O PORQUE SE SONROJA AL VER UNA CHICA QUE ACABA DE CONOCER".

"Porque…" repite el gato lo último que dijo Lucy y la joven se sonroja.

"Nada Happy… estoy muy confundida, me siento culpable por gritarle a Natsu, por recriminarle el que me dejara atrás, sabiendo que perdió a su padre por culpa de Acnologia… me siento fatal, pero aun así, creo y tengo el derecho de reclamarle… después de todo siempre estamos juntos… y se fue cuando más lo necesitaba…"

Lucy se detiene y el gato aprovecha ese momento.

"Lucy… Natsu no ha sido totalmente honesto contigo porque no sabe cómo decírtelo…" la joven mira al Gato y este continua "Hay otra razón por la cual se fue a entrenar un año"

"¿Y cuál es esa razón?" pregunta la joven.

"No puedo decírtelo" contesta Happy.

"¿Tú también?" Lucy se agarra la cabeza por la desesperación y confusión que le causan el gato y Natsu.

"No puedo decírtelo porque se supone que Natsu te lo iba a decir cuando regresáramos, pero no pudo hacerlo…".

"¿Natsu no pudo decírmelo?" piensa la joven.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a buscarlo?" dice el gato con una sonrisa "Quizás ustedes deban hablar un poco más, ahora el también sabe cómo te sientes, así que ya debería poder decirte esa razón"

"No sé si…".

"¡Lucy tienes que hacerlo! ¡Sino jamás sabrás la razón de porque Natsu se fue!" el gato le grita y la joven solo sonríe un poco mientras le dice.

"Si… vamos Happy y… gracias".

"Bueno esto lo hago nada más porque sé que se guuuuuuussssstaaaaaaaaan".

"este gato…" dice Lucy mientras piensa "Natsu…" y sintiendo un leve sonrojo sale de la habitación tras Happy.

"Happy, ¿No notas algo extraño?" la maga de Espíritus Estelares baja las escaleras y observa que todo está muy silencioso.

"si… es demasiado raro, no hay ruido, y ya no huelo la comida que olíamos al llegar aquí"

"Además no hemos visto a ningún huésped además de…" Lucy se detiene y tragando un poco de saliva para calmar su coraje dice "la chica del mostrador".

Ambos salen de la posada y observan a su alrededor, no hay personas en la calle, ni siquiera se escuchan animales.

"¿Qué es esto?" se pregunta Lucy y entonces a su mente viene algo, luego saca de un pequeño bolso en su ropa un mapa.

"¿Qué haces Lucy?" Happy observa como Lucy extiende el mapa y la joven lo coloca en el suelo, para luego señalar con un dedo.

"se supone que nos dirigimos a Lamia Scale, el gremio donde Wendy y Charle se encuentran ahora, si mal no recuerdo nos faltan dos días de recorrido a pie para llegar, entonces debemos estar aquí, (la joven señala a la mitad de un camino) y si te fijas no hay ningún pueblo llamado Arianca en este punto.

"Entonces este lugar es…" dice Happy mirando como la ilusión comienza a desaparecer.

"Es un pueblo fantasma…" y finalmente la ilusión se deshace dejando solo las ruinas del lugar que alguna vez fue un pueblo.

"Esa chica…" dice Lucy seriamente "Sera que…".

La joven comienza a correr y Happy va tras ella volando.

"Lucy, ¿En qué piensas?" dice el gato.

"Tenemos que encontrarlo… Natsu… ¡Natsu puede que esté en problemas!".

"No te preocupes Natsu ahora es muy fuerte…" dice Happy con confianza, pero su amiga le contesta con mucha seriedad y preocupación.

"Lo se… pero hay cosas que con fuerza no puedes vencer, y si esa chica es lo que creo que es, Natsu podría…".

La joven se sacude sus pensamientos y aumenta su paso.

"¿La chica es que?" pregunta Happy pero no recibe respuesta de Lucy.

"Tengo que apurarme… Natsu tienes que resistir… no dejare que nada te pase, ahora que comprendo que ha sucedido cuando viste a esa chica… ¡Tengo que salvarte!".

"Ven vamos" la chica jala a Natsu fuera del pueblo, el joven sigue caminando embobado por la mirada de la joven.

"Es…espera, Arusa, detente…".

La chica le sonríe y Natsu de nuevo se siente dominado por sentimientos extraños en su cuerpo, pero de alguna forma sigue repitiendo lo mismo.

"Es… espera, si voy… Lucy podría…".

"No te preocupes, esa chica ya no se enojara contigo" dice la joven sonriéndole de nuevo y haciendo que Natsu pierda su voluntad para luchar contra ella.

"Pronto no podrá enojarse contigo, porque ya no estarás en este mundo…" dice con una voz seductora, Arusa luego sonríe de nuevo y Natsu a pesar de haber escuchado eso sigue caminando tras ella.

"Bien hemos llegado", dice la joven.

El lugar donde están es un claro en medio del bosque, hay una piedra lo suficiente grande como para que una persona adulta se recueste en ella, la joven guía al mata dragones a dicha piedra.

"Ven vamos, recuéstate aquí, pronto te hare sentir muy bien y olvidaras todo dolor."

"Pero yo… Lucy…".

"Olvídate de esa rubia, ¿No recuerdas que te trato muy mal hace rato?".

Natsu se sienta en la piedra diciendo cosas sin aparente orden.

"Lucy, Happy… siempre conmigo, yo los quiero… yo la quiero…".

"Shhh…" Arusa pone un dedo en la boca de Natsu callándolo.

"Tú solo me quieres a mi Natsu… siempre he estado contigo".

"Arusa…" dice el joven el cual comienza a recostarse en la piedra con sus ojos en blanco.

"Si, así es, como un niño bueno recuéstate, yo me encargare del resto."

Natsu al terminar de recostarse siente como Arusa se sube justo encima de él, sentándose en su pelvis.

"¿cómo te sientes? mi Natsu" dice la joven con una mirada siniestra.

"Me siento… bien".

La joven coloca su rostro cerca de la cara de Natsu, y lame su mejilla izquierda.

"Bien, es hora de que te haga sentir mejor, y que tú, me hagas sentir mejor a mí".

"Mm…" Natsu gime un poco al sentir el movimiento.

"si así… tu energía vital es tan deliciosa… tan ardiente" dice la joven.

"Mm… Lu…cy".

Arusa se detiene, al ver que dijo el nombre de la joven maga de espíritus estelares.

"vaya… que cosa más interesante, es la primera vez que un hombre logra mantener cierta conciencia sobre otra persona cuando estoy jugando con ellos."

Moviéndose otro poco ve que Natsu hace gestos entre dolor y de placer.

"No te culpo chiquillo, si bien te doy placer al moverme así, tu sientes como tu energía vital se va apartando, de ti…".

"MM… LU…CY".

De nuevo el mata dragones dice el nombre de su mejor amiga y eso termina por irritar a la joven que está encima de él.

"veo que esa rubia tiene gran influencia en ti muchacho…".

La joven entonces materializa un enorme cuchillo en su mano derecha mientras se sigue moviendo sobre Natsu y sigue absorbiendo su energía vital.

"Un chico tan resistente como tú, no merece la pena que sienta más de mi cariño, además de que ya he tomado más que suficiente energía de ti… así que… ¡DEBES MORIR!".

"LU…CY" vuelve a decir Natsu y justo cuando la chica esta por encajar el cuchillo en el pecho de Natsu un látigo de cuero se enrolla en el brazo y siente como es jalada bruscamente cayendo al piso.

"NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES MALDITO DEMONIO".

Arusa alza la vista y entonces mira a Lucy la cual tiene una cara llena de ira.

"NO TE ATREVAS A ROBAR LA ENERGIA DE NATSU".

"Jo… así que la jovencita celosa ha venido a salvar a su novio…"

Lucy por un instante se sonroja al escuchar eso, pero no olvida la gravedad del asunto.

"¡Happy! ¡Rápido ve!".

"Aye" el gato comienza a volar en dirección de Natsu.

"Tsch, que molestia" Arusa chasquea sus dedos y una barrera evita que Happy se acerque a Natsu, al chocar con ella el gato sale volando y cae al piso cerca de Lucy.

"¡HAPPY!" grita Lucy mientras ve como Arusa logra liberarse del látigo.

"Llegas algo tarde maga, ya he tomado parte de la energía de ese vigoro y guapo chico…" Arusa comienza a tocarse los pechos y su entrepierna haciendo que Lucy se enoje aún más.

"Tu… ¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERLO ESO A NATSU MALDITA SUCCUBUS!".

"Aaa… así que sabes que soy una Succubus, eres una chica muy inteligente"

"¿Succubus?" dice Happy mientras se coloca al lado de Lucy.

"Si, es una demonio que se materializa en los sueños de los hombre para…" Lucy traga algo de saliva y añade "Tener relaciones con ellos y al hacerlo logra tomar parte de su energía vital, matándolo lentamente en los sueños, pero esta Succubus es diferente, ha logrado materializarse en el mundo real, había leído casos así en la biblioteca del gremio, pero jamás pensé que me tocaría enfrentarme a una".

"Entonces… esta cosa tuvo relaciones con Natsu." Lo dicho por Happy hace que la joven maga siente una punzada en el pecho, pero también una gran ira se apropia de Lucy.

"Así es gatito, tuve un gran momento con él, antes de que llegaran a interrumpir."

"TU MALDITA" Lucy se lanza contra ella usando su látigo para tratar de golpearla, pero Arusa sacando un par de alas se eleva por los aires.

"Oh si…" con una voz muy sensual comienza a burlarse de Lucy "¿Qué sucede chiquilla? No te agrada que haya tomado a ese chico antes que tu…".

"TU NO HAS TOMADO A NATSU, DE SER ASI YA ESTARIA MUERTO".

"O chiquilla, pero cuando estaba sobre él, cuando me movía sobre él, decía mi nombre con tanto placer… mmm".

Happy voltea a ver a Lucy la cual esta con un rostro lleno de ira.

"¡Lucy cálmate! ¡Solo te está provocando!".

"Oh, pero no es una provocación, es cierto, ese chico solo decía mi nombre, me atrevería a decir que incluso te ha olvidado… jajajaja".

"TU MALDITA TE VOY A…".

Y justo cuando Lucy va a atacar a la Succubus Arusa, escucha la voz de Natsu.

"Lu…cy, ¿Dónde estás?".

La joven voltea a ver a Natsu el cual aún sigue inconsciente.

"¿Ha dicho mi nombre?" Lucy comienza a relajarse.

"Tch, maldito Natsu, así que aun intenta resistirse a mi hechizo".

"Lucy… perdóname…" alcanza a escuchar la joven maga haciendo que sienta una mezcla de remordimiento, felicidad y determinación dentro de ella.

"¡Mira Lucy! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Solo te estaba provocando!".

La joven se queda en silencio mientras escucha a Happy.

"¡Natsu es incapaz de olvidarte! ¡Todo el año que estuvimos fuera siempre te mencionaba en sus sueños! ¡Él te quiere muchísimo Lucy!" Happy en ese momento es atacado con un ataque de energía oscura que le lanza la Succubus, la energía golpea el suelo frente al gato el cual cae lastimado.

"¡Happy!" Lucy intenta ir con el gato pero el mismo la detiene diciéndole.

"Sal…valo Lucy" el gato queda inconsciente y Lucy piensa rápidamente.

"Ahora lo se Natsu… lo se… discúlpame tu a mí, por dudar de ti, aunque te fuiste un año, aun estando inconsciente y siendo seducido por un demonio tu… sigues pensando en mí, nunca debí dudar...".

Lucy entonces saca la llave dorada de Leo y dice.

"AHORA ES MI DEBER PROTEGERTE".

La chica entonces coloca la llave en su pecho mientras grita

"¡STAR DRESS… LEO!"

Girando la llave la activa y entonces una luz brillante la cubre.

"agh… esa Luz… ¿Magia Estelar?"

La Succubus entonces mira como Lucy cambia de vestido por uno más formal, de color negro, además el símbolo zodical de Leo aparece en su pecho.

"AHORA VOY A LIBERAR A NATSU, DESTRUYENDOTE DEMONIO".

"Ven e inténtalo chiquilla" la Succubus se lanza contra Lucy en picada.

"Natsu… ya voy solo espera un poco más." Lucy materializa sus en sus puños mientras espera el ataque de la Succubus.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Natsu Dragneel, el mata dragones, el héroe de nuestra historia, estaba soñando, aparentemente lo que él decía en el mundo real, eran frases aleatorias de un sueño que, más bien vendría a ser un recuerdo, producto de un intento de su mente para detener la seducción y la magia de la Succubus, es como un esfuerzo de su subconsciente tratando de recordarle las cosas que más le importan.

"Lucy…" Natsu está sentando frente a una enorme cascada, es de noche y el joven de cabello rosa mira las estrellas en el cielo, para luego soltar un enorme suspiro y añadir "¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo?".

En ese instante escucha unos pasos, el joven voltea a ver.

"Natsu… veo que aun sigues despierto"

"Gildartz…"

Gildartz el mago más poderoso de Fairy Tail aparece de entre la oscuridad acercándose a Natsu, el gran mago es como un padre para Natsu, cuando ingreso a Fairy Tail él fue de los que le enseño a Natsu el valor del gremio y de sus amigos.

"¿Por qué no duermes Natsu? Ahora tuviste un día difícil de entrenamiento." Gildartz entonces se sienta al lado de Natsu el cual está de nuevo contemplando el cielo lleno de estrellas.

"Bueno es que…" Natsu se detiene al mirar de reojo a Gildartz el cual tiene una sonrisa que abarca buena parte de su rostro "esa cara no me inspira nada de confianza".

"Oye eso duele Natsu" Gildartz después suelta unas carcajadas enorme haciendo que Natsu se sonroje muchísimo pero luego el mago añade "Vamos dime, puedes confiar en mí, veré en que puedo ayudarte" para luego apuntar a su pecho con el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha.

"Bueno…" a Natsu no le queda más que decirle a Gildartz como se siente, sabe muy bien que el mago no dejara de insistir hasta que hable.

"Estaba pensando en Lucy…" el joven se sonroja levemente al decir el nombre de la maga.

"Lucy… ¡Oh! La chica rubia que conocí cuando fui al gremio después de mi misión… es una chica muy guapa no te culpo por pensar en ella" Gildartz se sonríe y Natsu solo contesta.

"viejo pervertido… no estoy pensando en ella por su atractivo físico." Natsu suspira y entonces añade "Pienso en ella porque al mirar las estrellas la recuerdo, su magia se relaciona con ellas… y cada vez que veo las estrellas, recuerdo como un día hace tiempo me enseño el nombre de todas las constelaciones de sus espíritus estelares."

El joven apunta al cielo y continúa hablando.

"Taurus, Cancer, Leo, Aries, Escorpion, Gemini, Virgo, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario…"

El joven señala el cielo diciéndole a Gildartz donde está cada una de las constelaciones.

"Esos son sus espíritus estelares del Zodiaco…" luego baja la mano y se queda en silencio, no sabe cómo continuar y Gildartz entonces dice.

"Bueno… ¿pero esa no es la razón por la que piensas en ella verdad? Es algo más…"

Natsu se muerde levemente el labio inferior, y aprieta sus puños mientras habla.

"Es que… tuve que dejarla atrás Gildartz… tenía que dejarla, después de lo que paso contra Tartaros, al ver como para vencer a Mard Geer tuve que utilizar toda mi energía y no logre hacerlo… al ver a Igneel caer frente a mí por culpa de Acnologia… y escuchar sus últimas palabras, me di cuenta que era débil, como estoy ahora no sería capaz de proteger a mis amigos… no sería capaz de protegerla a ella, que es como "La chispa que enciende mi fuego" no sé cómo explicarlo…"

El joven se sonroja y Gildartz sigue en silencio escuchándolo hablar, fascinado por la madures que Natsu ha alcanzado.

"Igneel me pidió que hablara de mi futuro, que eso sería mi voluntad para seguir viviendo. Nunca había pensado en eso, siempre me enfocaba en vivir el día a día con mis amigos y en encontrarlo a él, pero ahora que no está… que se ha ido, he pensado en mi futuro y para poder protegerlo, necesito ser más fuerte… y en mi futuro, veo a mis amigos, a Happy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel… a todos ellos y al gremio, pero por sobre todo… a ella, mi mejor amiga, a Lucy… por eso tuve que dejarla atrás… la quiero muchísimo Gildartz… pero para poder protegerla… a ella y a todos los demás necesito hacerme mucho más fuerte, pero no pude decirle porque me iba cara a cara… tenía miedo de que al decirle de mi partida, ella quisiera irse conmigo y aunque eso hubiese sido algo divertido, no hubiera podido concentrarme en mi entrenamiento, o quizás hubiera intentado detenerme a toda costa o peor aún… que ella lloraría frente a mí y no podría dejarla… no puedo verla llorar Gildartz realmente es algo doloroso cada vez que veo que suelta lagrimas… me duele muchísimo el pecho, por eso tuve que dejarle una carta diciéndole que me iba… y ahora siento que ha de estar enojada conmigo por haberme ido sin despedirme frente a frente… y tengo miedo de que al volver no quiera hablar conmigo".

Natsu se toma el pecho y añade "Y eso sería algo demasiado doloroso para mí porque ella, debe estar si o si en el futuro que he pensado…".

El joven termina de hablar y agacha un poco la cabeza, en ese instante Gildartz coloca una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Natsu.

"Has madurado mucho Natsu… esos pensamientos que tienes son normales, en la vida muchas veces tenemos que dejar atrás cosas para poder progresar, en tu caso fue dejar atrás a esa chica que dices que quieres muchísimo, veo que la valoras mucho, me atrevería a decir que la amas".

Natsu se pone rojísimo pero no niega ni acepta lo dicho por el poderoso mago entonces sonriendo añade.

"Estoy seguro que ella también te quiere mucho Natsu, y cuando regreses, asegúrate de decirle el motivo por el cual decidiste a entrenar, y lo mucho que significa para ti, es obvio que va a estar enojada contigo porque la dejaste atrás pero así como eso va a pasar, estoy seguro que te perdonara… y te recibirá con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo después de tanto tiempo, porque así como tú la quieres… ella a ti también, ¿Por qué son amigos no es así?".

El joven se talla los ojos levemente como queriendo ocultar unas lágrimas que caen de ellos y Gildartz sonriendo añade.

"Con que la chispa que enciende tu fuego… no sabía que podías ser tan romántico Natsu"

"Ca… ¡Cállate! ¡Viejo pervertido!"

Gildartz se sigue carcajeando mientras Natsu se pone rojísimo mientras piensa

"Cuando vuelva… te lo diré Lucy… te diré porque decidí hacerme más fuerte… por ti, y por mis amigos…"

Ya en el presente Natsu sigue en ese extraño estado entre inconsciente y consciente.

"Lucy…" dice de nuevo el joven mata dragones mientras explosiones se escuchan cerca de él.

"Regulus Impact" Lucy se acerca a la Succubus y le da un poderoso golpe en el rostro con la energía de Leo, el demonio sale volando y se impacta contra el suelo.

"Agh… que fuerza… no sabía que los magos estelares podían usar esta clase de magia".

El demonio se levanta y agitando sus manos dice.

"Pesadillas…"

Una gran onda de energía oscura rodea a Lucy.

"La luz de Leo, el líder del Zodiaco puede disipar toda oscuridad" Lucy entonces lanza una poderosa luz de sus manos eliminando parcialmente la energía de Succubus pero una parte logra tocarla.

"Lucy… me fui porque eras un estorbo para mí".

"¿Eh?" Lucy entonces se sacude la cabeza y brinca hacia atrás alejándose de la Succubus.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Lucy ve como la demonio se lanza sobre ella, la joven coloca sus manos en forma de cruz frente a su rostro recibiendo el puñetazo en ellas y siendo empujada más atrás.

"Kuh…" Lucy coloca una rodillas en el suelo mientras piensa "¿Acaso esa técnica que usa muestra mis miedos?".

"Esta es la habilidad de una Succubus, puedo hacer que recuerdes tus pesadillas" Arusa camina lentamente hacia Lucy mientras continua hablando "y tu Lucy, tienes muchos miedos… pero el más grande de todos es…" luego apuntando dos dedos hacia el pecho de Lucy disparándole algo de energía maligna, la cual Lucy no puede detener porque el golpe directo de la Succubus la afecto momentáneamente.

"el más grande todos es que el chico que tu amas no te corresponda…".

"Nat…su" Lucy termina de rodillas y comienza a ver el más grande temor que tiene.

"Natsu… ¿Por qué me haces esto?" Lucy esta parada frente al mata dragones el cual la mira con mucho desprecio en sus ojos.

"Lucy… no te quiero, eres un estorbo para mi"

"Pero… Natsu… yo".

"No eres útil, eres la más débil de todos nosotros, siempre tengo que estarte salvado, y por sobre toda las cosas, eres bastante fea…".

"Natsu…" la joven cae de rodillas y comienza a llorar.

"Lárgate de aquí, no te quiero volver a ver, por eso me fui a entrenar solo…".

La chica comienza a llorar.

"Natsu… yo te amo… de verdad" entonces Natsu se detiene y contesta.

"De que me sirve que me ame una debilucha como tu…".

Lucy llora más fuerte ante las últimas palabras de Natsu.

Volvemos al mundo real y Lucy esta hincada soltando lágrimas.

"Jajajaja eres patética… creyendo en tus pesadillas…" dice Arusa entre carcajadas.

Lucy no contesta está llena de terror y tristeza en el rostro.

"Bien es hora de que mueras chiquillas, luego matare al gato con alas y finalmente, volveré a jugar con un poquito con tu novio…".

"Nat…su" Lucy dice el nombre del chico que más quiere en el mundo y entonces, como si fuera una respuesta escucha a Natsu hablar.

"Yo… quiero a Lucy… la quiero muchísimo".

"Ese chico… ¿Qué clase de voluntad tiene?" la Succubus voltea a verlo y eso hace que se distraiga totalmente de Lucy, la cual al escuchar esas palabras de Natsu sale de su pesadilla gritando.

"Y YO A TI NATSU… Y AHORA ES MI DEBER PROTEGERTE".

La Succubus voltea hacia a Lucy pero es demasiado tarde, la maga estelar ya está de pie y lanzando un poderoso golpe en el pecho.

"REGULUS IMPACT" una poderosa luz sale del puño de Lucy atravesando a la Succubus.

"¡Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"Arusa grita con gran dolor mientras la luz disminuye y solo deja un hueco en su pecho lleno de sangre de color negro.

"Esta chica… no puede ser mi… fin…".

"Esto es por Natsu… y por jugar con mis sentimientos… por hacerme dudar de el… desaparece".

Entonces Arusa comienza a desvanecerse y dice.

"Ah… esta luz tan calidad… nunca pensé que me desvanecería ante la luz… del amor de un par de almas gemelas…".

"¿Eh?" Lucy ve como al estarse desvaneciendo Arusa sonríe.

"gra…cias…".

Y finalmente desaparece en el aire, al mismo tiempo la barrera que cubría a Natsu se disipa.

"Las Succubus también se forman de mujeres que sufrieron de un amor no correspondido mientras estuvieron en vida… Arusa tu…".

Lucy sale de sus pensamientos y tomando a Happy entre sus brazos camina hacia Natsu el cual sigue recostado en la piedra, la transformación de Lucy se desvanece mientras piensa.

"Mi magia… la agote usando toda mi energía en ese último ataque…" la joven termina a unos cuantos pasos de Natsu y finalmente dice "Natsu… despie…" entonces comienza a colapsarse pero antes de caer al suelo es detenida por los brazos, del mata dragones.

"¡Lucy!" Natsu se despertó casi de inmediato, como saliendo de un trance justo a tiempo para evitar que Lucy caiga al suelo junto con Happy.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué le paso a Happy? ¿Por qué estás tan lastimada? ¡Lucy!"

"Estas bien… me alegr…" es lo único que dice la maga antes de perder el conocimiento.

"¡LUCY!"

"mmm" Lucy abre sus ojos y entonces voltea a su derecha.

"¡Lucy has despertado!" Happy sonríe alegremente mientras la joven se comienza a sentar, se da cuenta que tiene algo alrededor de su cuello, y al mirarlo se da cuenta que es la bufanda de Natsu, al verla se sonroja un poco y luego observa que está dormida en una bolsa para dormir que Natsu utiliza en sus noches a campo abierto.

"Happy… ¡Estas bien!" Lucy toma al gato entre sus brazos y le da un fuerte abrazo contra sus enormes pechos.

"Me… estas… ahogando… Lucy…".

"Ah perdón" Lucy aparta al gato y lo coloca de nuevo en el suelo para luego salir de la bolsa para dormir, y mientras se pone de pie toca la bufanda de Natsu y al ver que no esta pregunta a Happy.

"¿Dónde fue Natsu?" la chica da unos pasos y el gato contesta.

"Está checando el lugar donde se suponía estaba la posada" el gato apunta hacia a su derecha y Lucy voltea a ver "Esta allí investigando sobre la chica Arusa".

Lucy pregunta.

"¿Por qué?".

"Bueno, le conté lo que me dijiste sobre las Succubus y decidió ir a investigar, por eso me dejo cuidándote a ti y la bufanda".

La joven se sonríe levemente, pero aún hay algo de tristeza en su sonrisa, la chica aún se sigue sintiendo culpable por desconfiar así de Natsu y antes de que pueda decir algo el gato añade.

"Me dijo que fueras a verlo cuando te despertaras…".

"¿Eh? ¿Enserio?" Lucy entonces comienza a caminar en dirección de donde está el mata dragones mientras el gato le dice.

"Yo iré recogiendo las cosas mientras hablan".

El gato empieza a recoger las cosas.

"¿Natsu quiere hablar conmigo?" la joven suspira y añade "Lo que tenga que ser será… debo disculparme con el".

Tras caminar un par de minutos llega a las ruinas de la posada.

"Maldición, no logro encontrar nada" La maga estelar escucha la voz de Natsu dentro y tomando valor decide entrar.

"Arusa… aaaaaagh" se escucha como Natsu golpea una pared, Lucy sigue caminando subiendo unas escaleras muy desgastadas y finalmente encuentre a Natsu caminando en dirección de un cuarto sin puerta, el mata dragones olfatea el aire y de inmediato voltea hacia donde se encuentra la chica, en ese instante Lucy se detiene al igual que Natsu y se quedan mirándose fijamente.

"Nat…su" dice la joven iniciando la conversación.

"hey Lucy, veo que ya estás bien".

Natsu camina hacia ella y la chica se comienza a quitar la bufanda, el joven la mira extrañado y ve como Lucy extiende la bufanda hacia él.

"Gracias por dejarme usarla… sé que es muy importante para ti…".

El joven se sonríe y la toma colocándosela de nuevo en su cuello.

"Oye Natsu… ¿Qué haces aquí?" Lucy quiere hablar sobre otra cosa, pero aún no se siente preparada para dicho tema, así que mejor desvió la conversación.

"Bueno… estoy buscando a esa tal Arusa, quiero saber porque te hizo daño a ti y a Happy…"

"Ya no está aquí Natsu…".

"¿Eh?" contesta el chico.

"Desapareció, se desvaneció, era una demonio, una Succubus que roba la energía vital de los hombres, por eso te atrajo hacia ella cuando la vimos por primera vez, tienen un cierto tipo de magia que controla a los hombres sin excepción".

"¿Desapareció?".

"Si, yo la desvanecí usando los poderes de Leo".

"Eh, ya veo, te has hecho muy fuerte Lucy".

Natsu le sonríe a la joven y la chica se sonroja ante eso levemente y añade.

"Pero sabes… no debemos odiarla, ella fue una humana como nosotros, solo que fue traicionada por algún hombre y su odio hacia el al momento de morir la transformo en esa cosa".

Lucy suspira un poco y Natsu se queda serio mirándola.

"Bueno Lucy… supongo que el tipo le hizo algo muy malo…".

La chica mira fijamente a Natsu y finalmente tomando algo de valor dice.

"Natsu yo… yo quiero pedirte una discul…".

"No Lucy no es necesario" el joven interrumpe a la maga.

"no… tengo que hacerlo, me porte muy mal contigo Natsu… te grite, te dije cosas muy feas y lo peor de todo… dude de ti…".

"ya te dije Lucy, estas en todo derecho de estar enojada conmigo y de dudar de mi…".

"Happy me dijo…" la chica interrumpe a Natsu "Happy me dijo que tenías una razón muy importante por la cual irte sin mi… y yo, bueno, al verte tirado en esa piedra inconsciente, escuchando mi nombre salir de tu boca… y al escucharte decir que me quieres (Eso ultimo hace que Natsu se sonroje levemente), me diste fuerza y me demostraste una vez más que siempre puedo contar contigo para protegerme… entonces yo creo que esa razón que tuviste para irte debe ser algo muy grande… y si no puedes decirme yo debo entenderlo, no soy quien para obligarte a decirme porque te fuiste.

La chica entonces sonríe y dice "¡Mientras estés conmigo, o también si no estás conmigo, confiare siempre en ti Natsu!".

El chico al ver la sonrisa de Lucy se sonroja levemente, y recuerda las palabras que le dijo Gildartz en su conversación frente a la cascada.

"Bueno… vamos Natsu, tenemos que ir con Ha…".

"¡Espera Lucy!".

La chica se detiene y mira a Natsu fijamente y este agachando un poco el rostro y con un leve sonrojo en la cara, cosa que Lucy nota y se sonríe un poco al ver eso.

"Veras Lucy, la razón por la que me fui fueron las últimas palabras de Igneel…".

"¿Las últimas palabras de Igneel?" la chica mira ahora con mucha atención a Natsu.

"Igneel me pidió que hablara de mi futuro, que eso sería mi voluntad para seguir viviendo".

Lucy sonríe levemente y contesta.

"Ese es un hermoso pensamiento…".

Natsu continúa hablando.

"Pero para tener un futuro debía ser más fuerte… ¡Mucho más fuerte!, al ver morir a Igneel frente a mí me di cuenta que era débil, que no podía proteger a las personas que más quería… por eso decidí irme para ser más fuerte, para crear el futuro que quiero para mí, un futuro donde estemos todos juntos…".

La chica entonces se sonríe, y por fin compre el motivo de porque se fue Natsu.

"Eso es…".

"¡Espera!" la chica es interrumpida por Natsu "Aun no termino".

La chica asiente y Natsu apretando un poco sus puños y con un leve sonrojo le dice a la joven.

"Pero por sobre toda las cosas, en mi futuro se encuentra la persona que más me ha ayudado, la que la chispa de mi fuego… TU Lucy…".

En ese instante el tiempo pareció detenerse para Lucy Heartfilia, su corazón late rápidamente y siente como su cara comienza a ponerse roja.

"Y….yo" Lucy lo repite mecánicamente.

"Si… tu Lucy, por eso me fui, porque tú, Happy y mis amigos son lo más importante para mi… ¡Debo ser más fuerte para protegerlos a todos! ¡Pero por sobre todo a ti!".

La chica ve como Natsu se acerca a ella y colocando choca su frente contra la de ella, tal y como hiciera con su yo del futuro en el último día de los grandes juegos mágicos de Fiore, eso hace que el corazón de la joven lata aún más deprisa mientras escucha a Natsu decir.

"Y prometo hacerlo Lucy, voy a reunir a todos nuestros amigos, luego venceré a Zeref, E.N.D y a Acnologia, para tener el futuro que yo quiero… y tú vas a estar en él, es una promesa".

El chico aparta la frente de Lucy la cual suelta un par de lágrimas y su corazón late muy deprisa, más deprisa que el día que conoció a Natsu, más rápido que el día que se unió a Fairy Tail, más rápido que el día que Natsu la salvo de Phantom Lord venciendo a Gajeel, más rápido que el día que vio aquel hermoso árbol de sakura arcoíris yendo en una pequeña balsa frente a su casa que Natsu arranco para que lo viera, más rápido que el día que le dio las gracias por salvarlo de la cascada en que caían durante su lucha contra Oración Seis, más rápido que el día que vencieron a Hades y veía como Natsu era el espíritu de Fairy Tail, más rápido que el día que Natsu la animo durante los juegos mágicos después de perder con Flare por la trampa que le hicieron, más rápido que el día que le dijo que confiaba en el desde que entro en el gremio, más rápido que cuando se enteró de que venció el solo a los dragones de Sabertooth luchando por ella, más rápido que cuando lo abrazo después de salvar a todos de su horrible futuro al destruir el portal Eclipse y ver a su futuro yo feliz con Natsu en las praderas doradas.

Y es que en ese instante, la chica se ha dado cuenta de algo, de algo que ya sospechaba hace mucho tiempo, de algo que creció con el año que él estuvo fuera… mientras esperaba que volviera a su lado.

"Yo…" Lucy piensa para sí mientras ve como Natsu le sonríe con un leve sonrojo en su rostro "Yo en verdad lo amo… con todo mi corazón… no hay nadie como él".

"¡Vamos Lucy! ¡Tenemos que reunir a todos!".

La chica se limpia las lágrimas rápidamente mientras Natsu camina al frente de ella y la chica aun sonrojada por las palabras de Natsu piensa.

"Mi alma gemela… Arusa… sé que nos hiciste pasar un mal rato pero… te doy las gracias y espero ahora puedas descansar… Gracias por hacerme ver que lo amo…".

En ese instante a Lucy le pareció escuchar la risa feliz de una mujer, entonces voltea y mira como una luz blanca se desvanece tras ella.

"Arusa…" piensa Lucy, pero es sacada de su trance por Natsu.

"¡VAMOS, VAMOS!" grita Natsu y la chica se sonríe al ver eso, y luego escucha a Happy decir.

"Eeee, como se tardaron… ¿No estarían haciendo cosas pervertidas?" dice el gato entre carcajadas y Natsu le lanza un pequeño golpe y ambos comienzan a discutir.

"¡No digas esas cosas Happy!" dice Natsu con algo de vergüenza

"Pero es la verdad, y además Lucy es una pervertida que le gusta estar enseñando carne.

"¡Happy eres un ser demoniaco!" Dice Lucy toda sonrojada mientras el gato se ríe y comienza a decirle a los dos "Se guuuuuuuuuusssssstannn".

"¡Ven acá Happy!" grita Natsu mientras va tras él y la joven entonces sonríe y con un leve sonrojo piensa.

"Natsu… gracias por todo… por dejarme tener estas maravillosas aventuras contigo, y cuando llegue el momento… te mostrare todos mis sentimientos por ti… solo espérame, porque yo también tengo mi visión del futuro, y es contigo, Natsu Dragneel".

 **Y con esto concluye este One Shot, bueno después de leerlo completo siento mi falta de práctica, pero hice lo que pude para plasmar mis pensamientos sobre este par de "Loquillos" Natsu y Lucy una de mis parejas favoritas del anime.**

 **Como dije al principio que quizás haga otra historia de ellos, quisiera que fuera un One shot, pero lo más probable es que termine siendo una serie de capítulos… pero como dije eso lo decidirá el tiempo y mi trabajo jajaja.**

 **Saludos gente y recuerden llevarse bien con todos, sin importar que pareja apoyemos, nosotros, todos nosotros somos fans de una misma serie… ¡Así que seamos amigos entre todos!**


End file.
